I'll protect you
by Darkswordsman Kirito
Summary: Aisha has a normal life until by coincidence she meets a boy one day. He seems to know her but she can't remember who he is. Why does he risk his life for hers? What's so important about her past, that makes her the target for an assassination? (forever hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Decided to re write one of my old stories...some might remember it, but I'm going to change it...so I hope you like it :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'll protect you<strong>

Chapter one

It was a sunny day nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen. The loud piercing whistle of the train blew, indicating its departure. Inside the train, a red haired boy rested his head on his right hand and stared out the window, with a bored expression on his face.

His name was Elsword Sieghart. He wore a simple vest, and opposing long white pants. He continued to stare outside the window lost in his trance at the scenery passing by him.

There was the sound of a sliding door, before a middle aged woman walked inside the carriage with a little boy beside her.

"Look!" The little boy exclaimed, pointing at the mountains in the distance. "It's mountains!"

Elsword smiled at the little boy.

"He seems happy," Elsword said to the woman.

The woman turned to look at him and returned the smile.

"Yes," she said. "It's his first time going to Velder. Is it your first time as well?"

"Mine? No it isn't. I went there a long time ago."

Elsword turned and stared out the window.

"So is there a reason why you are going to Velder?" the woman asked.

The red haired boy turned and gazed at the woman. His warm crimson eyes were now cold and emotionless.

"I have someone that I must kill," he replied.

* * *

><p>Aisha sneezed.<p>

"I wonder if someone's talking about me," She muttered sarcastically.

It was winter time in Velder, nothing out of the ordinary. It was the weekends and the purplette was strolling through the park, a white coat over her body. Her purple hair was tied into two childish pigtails, with a white beanie on her head.

She walked beside the busy road, her purple handbag slung onto her shoulder. In each hand she held a plastic bag full of groceries.

Aisha quickly reached inside her bag, producing her purple phone.

"_It's already 4:30?"_ she thought to herself.

She silently cursed in her head. She was going to be late.

Aisha quickened her pace and turned at the corner of the road, before carrying on towards her house.

She passed the train station, where there was some sort of commotion. Aisha stopped in her tracks, and peered through the fence. There were voices that could be heard and an ambulance team already there.

"She's dead," Aisha heard one of the people say. "How awful, her throat has been slit. Even her little boy was killed the same way."

"_A murder? I should probably go home quickly."_

She turned and suddenly collided with someone. The shopping bags in her hands were now on the floor.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

Aisha looked up, a pair of crimson eyes staring back at her purple ones. A young boy around her age offered his hand. She accepted it, and the boy pulled her to her feet.

"Damn it," Aisha cursed.

She bent over and with the help of the red haired boy, quickly gathered the shopping.

"Sorry about that," the boy muttered. "I'm new to Velder."

"Is that so?" the purplette asked. "Well sorry to take up your time, but I really must get home…my parents would be worried by now."

She thanked the boy once more, before walking past him.

"Do you need help with those?" the boy asked.

"These? No don't worry about it."

"But I insist."

Aisha turned around and faced the red haired boy. She stared at his face, trying to see any signs of dishonesty.

"Fine," she sighed. "If you insist, carry the milk."

The purple handed the bag to the boy, who took it and lifted it without any effort at all.

"That's a lot of milk," the boy said.

"I drink a lot of it," Aisha answered. "Got a problem with that?"

"No. It's just that you shouldn't drink too much milk just because you want bigger breasts."

Aisha's face reddened, before turning around and slapping the boy in the face.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "It's not because of that! I-It's because…"

"Look, one day they will grow. Just let it gro-"

Aisha slapped the boy again, shutting him up. She took a huge breath and let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry," the boy said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Aisha's eyes widened.

"No no…i-it's fine, it's just that I lose my anger quite a lo-"

"My friend said I shouldn't talk about unnecessary things."

Stunned, Aisha stopped walking. Seeing her stop, the boy turned around.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Suddenly the purplette punched him in the face.

"How can you be so straight forward?" she asked in a deadly tone.

Coughing, the boy looked back surprised by the sudden attack.

"How so?" he asked.

"Whenever you say anything, it's so straight forward it pisses me off. What do your friends think of you?"

"Don't know," he answered. "I don't think I have any."

There was a brief awkward silence, before Aisha grabbed the milk from the boy's hand.

"My home is just around the corner," she said, before storming off. "Now go home."

There was no reply, so the purlette continued to walk.

Suddenly a hand enclosed around Aisha's mouth. Thinking it was the red haired boy the girl broke out of the grip and slapped the attacker.

"There's some life to her after all," the man sneered. "This might be more fun than I thought."

Before Aisha could do anything, two pairs of arms held her arms back.

"Stop it," she said. "Let go of me!"

The three men just laughed.

"You're all ours, so be quiet will you."

Suddenly there was a blur of red, before the first man was thrown backwards. In his place the red haired boy from before stood, cracking his knuckles. In shock, the two men let Aisha fall from their grip.

"Sorry Aisha," the boy apologised. "I shouldn't have left you back then."

Before the other two men could do anything, the boy leapt forward, delivering a kick to the head of one of the men. While he was busy doing that, the other man reached into his shirt pocket and produced a gun.

"Die brat!" the man shouted.

He pulled the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the empty streets. Smoke rose from the gun, before the gun suddenly exploded into the man's face.

"What the hell!?" the man screamed. "What kind of monster are you?!"

Slowly the red haired boy walked up to the man, before waving his hand in front of his face.

"The hot kind…now go to sleep," the boy muttered. "Forget everything that had happened just then, you just got into a fight with your mates because you were drunk."

In his hands, the man fell limp and a loud snore could now be heard.

Behind the boy, Aisha just stared at the incident that had just happened.

"How did you-" she began had begun to ask, before the red haired boy moved his lips to her ear and whispered something inaudible.

Once he said that he stared into Aisha's eyes.

"Go to sleep," he muttered. "Remember what I whispered into your ear."

The purlette's eyes grew heavy. She bit her lip, hoping the pain would keep her awake. But the boy's voice, it sounded so familiar. It felt warm, soft and gentle.

"My name," she muttered.

"What?"

"Y-you said m-my name before," she continued. "How d-did you k-know it?"

The boy smiled gently.

"Magic."

Aisha than turned her head and fell asleep. Gently he lifted her effotlessly and walked towards her home.

"Why. Why don't you remember me?" Elsword whispered.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang indicating the start of class. Inside the classroom, Aisha yawned.<p>

"Didn't get any sleep?" her friend Eve asked.

"Yeah," the purple haired girl answered. "I feel like I'm forgetting something."

The door suddenly opened and the teacher Ms Stella walked in, as usual with a frown on her face.

"Class today we have a new student who transferred to our school because of family issues," Ms Stella said. "Make him feel welcome, or you can just be jerks to him, I don't really care."

The door opened and a red haired boy walked into the classroom. He smiled, earning a few giggles from the girls sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Hi," he said. "My name is Elsword Sieghart. As you already heard from the teacher I transferred here because of family issues. Please treat me well."

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Everyone turned to look at Aisha, who had dropped her books.

"Hey Aisha," Elsword said before giving her a smile. 'Nice to see you again."

The purple haired girl nervously laughed. Could her day get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Sry if it wasn't any good, it's a bit rushed but I hope it made sense...plz give me your thoughts<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The classroom was loud, which annoyed Aisha who was trying to read her book. At one end of the classroom, a boy was surrounded by his friends and a couple of girls. On the table, a set of cards were laid out. The boy shuffled it, and then asked someone to take a card. A girl took a card, memorised it and placed it back in the deck of cards. The boy shuffled the cards, and searched through the deck and drew a card.

"Is this your card?" he asked.

The girl nodded, and the group gasped.

"How did you do that?"

"Man you are like a magician!"

The boy smirked, leaning back on the chair.

"Well," he said. "A magician always keeps his secrets."

He winked, causing a couple of girls to squeal. A red haired boy walked up to the group and yawned.

"That's not a magic trick, you just put a mark on the cards," Elsword said.

The group quieten down, and the boy holding the cards blushed. But he quickly regained his dignity, and handed the cards to Elsword.

"Let's see you do a magic trick than."

The red haired boy shrugged and took the deck. Some of the boys smiled, trying to hide their laughs. The boy that gave Elsword the deck just smiled.

"_This guy, what can he do?"_ he thought smugly.

Everyone watched, waiting for the red haired boy to stuff up. He quickly showed the top card, which was an Ace of Diamonds.

"Remember the card," he said seriously. Elsword placed the card back on top.

"What's on the top?"

Some of the boys laughed, and the one that owned the cards just laughed.

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

"Ace of Diamonds idiot."

Elsword joined the laughter, flipping the card face up, only to realise it was an Eight of Clubs. The laughter immediately stopped, and everyone watching stared dumb folded.

"Give that back!" the boy shouted, snatching the deck. "Obviously you just flipped two cards up instead of one."

The boy flicked the two cards onto the table, only to realise that they were blank.

"What the-"

"That's amazing!" one of the girls said. "How did you do it?"

Elsword smiled and winked flirtingly.

"Magic."

Sighing, the purple haired girl stood up and grabbed the boy's ear.

"Stop bringing attention to yourself," she whispered. "Those boys will beat you up. Their rumoured to be incredibly violent."

"Are you worried about me?"

"Of course not. Just warning you," she said, before walking back to her seat. "Just listen to me and don't play a fool."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Elsword followed Aisha everywhere like a lost little puppy. One time, he waited for her in the girl's toilet.<p>

Apart from the constant jealous looks coming from girls, almost everything was normal.

"Stop following me," Aisha said harshly, quickening her pace down the hallway.

Elsword easily matched her pace, smiling innocently.

"But I'm new here," he said.

"And?"

"I need help."

"Go ask one of your fan girls."

Aisha coldly turned her head away, as a couple of third years whistled teasingly. Her face was flushed in embarrassment, and she desperately tried to hide that. She turned the corner, crashing into another purple haired girl. One that she really and truly hated. Her cousin Specka growled in annoyance, her group of friends behind her staring down on Aisha. As usual, she was dressed in full black clothing, not caring at all for the school rules.

Aisha paled, and nervously lowered her head, which Elsword noticed. Specka stood up tall, looking down on her younger cousin. Suddenly her hand lashed out, grabbing Aisha's ponytails.

"What do you want?"Aisha asked, nervously.

"Your hair."

"What?"

"It's annoying," Specka muttered, tugging on it painfully. "How everyone compares me to you. With your cocky and whore like attitude. What makes you better than me?"

Aisha cringed as her older cousin tugged on it even further.

"Apart from being smarter, prettier, friendlier…I don't know," Elsword said, interrupting.

Specka angrily looked up, immediately letting go of Aisha. She shoved her younger cousin aside and stepped closer to the red haired boy.

"Says who?"she asked in a steel like tone.

"Me," he answered.

Specka stepped back and laughed. Her friends soon joined in. Behind the group, the guys from their classroom swarmed from behind them.

"Do you really think that?" Specka asked threateningly.

She expected the boy to turn and immediately abandon Aisha, or at least that was what had usually happened, but the red haired boy just smiled and nodded.

"Of course," Elsword said innocently. "She's much better than a slut like you."

There was a brief silence as everyone stared at the red haired boy, their mouths open in shock.

Specka just sighed. "Your choice. Waste him for me guys."

The guys walked around Specka, surrounding and dwarfing the red haired boy.

"You made a fool out of us back there," one of the boys said."Now it's our turn."

His fist lashed out with godlike speed. He expected to strike the boy surprisingly, but was shocked as he realised he was flying backwards. The poor boy flew through the window, landing in the empty classroom behind them.

Everyone turned to look at the red haired boy, who no longer looked cocky or innocent. Instead, his eyes were angry and blood thirsty, like an animal looking for prey.

"**Who's next?"** he spat out, his fist ready to strike.

As if by magic, everyone took a step back from the boy.

Aisha stared at the red haired boy, scared and confused. Was this really the take everything easy boy she knew?

Slowly, Elsword lowered his hands, and his expression softened.

"I think I made my point," he said, smiling gently.

No one knew what to do, so they just stood there, nodding nervously.

* * *

><p>On the way home to school, Aisha thought about the change in the boy. It bothered her that there was another side to the red haired boy. She turned the corner, walking down the street to her home. The purple haired girl swung open the wooden gates and walked down the pathway towards the doors. She unlocked it, and entered.<p>

Sighing heavily, she slammed the door shut revealing a red haired boy who was standing behind it.

"Welcome home," he said, as if nothing was wrong.

Suddenly, Aisha turned around and punched the boy in the face.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarCharm: I hope you enjoy your birthday and your trip. Sorry if this chapter was rushed, but I tried to get it up as soon as possible, so please enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Elsword pinched his nose, trying to stop the blood flow. He looked up towards the starry night sky.

"Her punches really do hurt. But this feeling in my chest…what does this mean?"

From underneath the tree he stared at Aisha's house.

"And to think I have to…"

He shook his head, immediately dispersing his thoughts.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

><p>Aisha turned over in her bed, staring out the window.<p>

"That baka…" she covered her face, annoyed that she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Sighing, she threw her covers off, and exited her room.

She walked down the hallway, her soft footsteps barely making a sound on the carpeted surface.

The purple haired girl entered the kitchen, switching the lights on. She grabbed a cup and poured herself a cup of water from a nearby jug.

"Couldn't sleep?" said a voice behind her.

Surprised, a spray of water erupted from her mouth, causing her to choke and drop the cup in her hands.

Elsword calmly sat on the kitchen chair, swinging a set of keys in his hands.

"Why are you still in my house!?" Aisha screamed

Suddenly, Elsword was in front of her, his finger pressed against her lips. A look of seriousness in his face.

"You're going to wake the neighbours," he said, which resulted in him being slapped in the face.

"I don't care!" she shouted, pushing the red haired boy away from her.

Aisha bent down, gathering up the shattered cup on the ground. She winced as a piece cut her hand, muttering a curse.

"Here, let me do that," Elsword said.

Both of them quickly picked up the broken pieces, before calmly sitting on the table without saying anything.

"Pass me your hand," Elsword said.

"I'm fine."

Sighing, the red haired boy reached out and snatched her hand, before licking the wound.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.

With a hint of red on her cheeks, Aisha tried to slap Elsword, but he caught her arm easily.

In his right hand, he produced a cloth and wrapped it around the wound.

"Just watch," he said.

He counted softly from five, and removed the cloth revealing the non-existent wound.

"How-"

"Magic," Elsword replied, giving a flirtatious wink.

"Stop saying that."

"Sorry. Very bad habit."

Aisha sighed. "My family will be back soon, so you will have to leave."

She turned around, just as hee leaned closer, his eyes staring sadly at Aisha's.

"What happened to your family?" he asked. "When we met, you said that your family was waiting for you."

Elsword looked around the kitchen curiously.

"Except, judging by all the objects in this room, one would say that there was only one person living here."

There was a brief silence. Aisha clenched her fist tightly and bit her lip.

"They died when I was younger," she said. "From a fire. I had lived with my Aunt, but I ran away home."

Elsword nodded understandingly.

"Sorry about bringing that up…," he said. "I'll just go to the living room and unpack my stuff."

Aisha shrugged and waved the boy away. Once the boy left the room, she suddenly shot up from her seat.

"Wait!?" she shouted. "Did you say unpack!?"

From the living room the sound of a suitcase could be heard unzipping.

"Yeah?! Why do you ask!?" Elsword shouted back.

The purple haired girl raced out of the kitchen and towards lounge. On the table, there was a large red suitcase full of clothes.

"Wait?" Aisha asked. "What are you doing?"

"I said I was unpacking."

"No, not that. Why are you unpacking _here_?"

"Cause I have no place to live."

Aisha sighed heavily, bringing her hand to her face. She was tempted to punch the boy.

"Why here?" she asked again. "Don't you have anywhere else to live?"

"Nope," The boy said. "My parents abandoned me when I was little, so I grew up with my sister."

His expression became sad as had begun taking out piles of clothes from his suitcase.

"So where is she now?" Aisha asked.

"…Dead."

* * *

><p>Aisha threw another splash of water onto her face. She turned the tap off, and stared at the mirror in front of her.<p>

_'…__Dead…'_

That one word was like a knife through her heart.

Grabbing a towel, she dried her face and left the bathroom.

"Goodnight Elsword," she said.

There was no response. Slowly she walked towards living room down stairs.

On the couch, the red haired boy was sound asleep.

"_He looks just like a child when he's asleep…"_ Aisha thought.

The purple haired girl grabbed the blanket on the table and gently laid it over the sleeping boy.

"Sis…don't…" Elsword muttered in his sleep. A single tear strolled down his cheek.

The purple haired girl, placed her hand on the boys head.

"I'm sure she's alright Elsword…sleep tight."

* * *

><p>The sun shone through the window, waking Aisha. She yawned, and turned over to one side. The girl opened her eyes, and stared into crimson ones.<p>

"Morning," Elsword said, as if nothing was wrong.

Suddenly Aisha half tripped and half leapt out of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" she shouted.

"Sorry," Elsword said. "The couch was uncomfortable so I decided to sleep next to-"

Aisha punched the boy in the face.

"Just get out!"

Sighing the red haired boy got out of the bed.

"Geez, I said I was sorry."

Her face was still flushed. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself.

"Okay. We have to go to school, I'll be changing now."

Elsword nodded, and started to leave the room.

"Oh and Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"If anybody asks where you live, you do not live at my house, alright?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The school bell rung, indicating the start of class. Students swarmed into their classrooms. Aisha sat at her table, staring out the window at the blue sky. Elsword entered the classroom, a trail of girls following him from behind, asking all sorts of questions which he would answer to.<p>

"So where do you live?" one of the girls asked.

Aisha gulped, hoping that we wouldn't say anything stupid like 'Not at Aisha's house' or something similar.

"Sorry, I can't say," he replied, smiling.

The purple haired girl let out a breath of relief.

"You look tired Elsword, did you get a good sleep last night?" another girl asked.

The red haired boy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, Aisha's bed was comfortable." He replied.

Hearing this, the purple haired girl did a facedesk, before looking up and seeing everyone staring at her.

Aisha felt like digging a hole and hiding in it. She begged, that Elsword wouldn't say anything else.

"It was pretty cold, so she was a pretty good heater in my opinion," Elsword continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"_Is that target sighted_?" the man said from the phone, too the sniper currently cleaning his sniper. He was in a tall skyscraper, in the empty viewing room.

"Approximately 50 yards away and closing. Can I shoot?"

"_Yes."_

Smiling, the assassin, lifted the sniper and stared down the scope.

"What about the magician?"

"_What about him?"_

"He's right next to the girl…do I still make shot?"

Uncertain, the man twitched his finger back and forth on the trigger.

"_Is he looking at you?"_

"No."

The sniper continued to watch the red haired boy walked with the target…who seems to be embarrassed being near him.

"_Kill both of them."_

Raising the sniper, the cross pointed towards the red haired boy's head, shaking a bit in the process. Licking his lips, the sniper slowly pressed the trigger.

Suddenly, he felt a strike to his head, knocking him out.

"_Hello? Are you still there? What was that?"_

Next to the sniper, a blonde haired boy picked up the phone.

"Oh nothing. It's just that he looked at me." The boy said, perfectly mimicking the snipers voice.

"_In that case, hurry and kill the target."_

"I'll think about it," the boy said, hanging up on the call.

Smiling, he grabbed the unconscious body, and pushed him through the window. Grabbing his gun he threw it out along with the phone. Looking at his work, the boy turned around and walked off.

"Maybe I shall," he muttered in his normal voice, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Was that on purpose!" Aisha shouted.<p>

The two of them were in Aisha's house, and due to the incident from earlier they were now arguing.

"Why the hell did you say something so stupid?" Aisha asked.

"It just came out. I didn't know what else to say."

"Yes, but saying that you slept with me is not what someone usually says when they are lying! Even if it was the truth!"

"Why are you shouting, it sounds as if you are commanding me to do these things," Elsword answered.

"OF COURSE I AM!" She shouted. "Not only do you come barging in wanting to live here, you make matters worse. Rumours are going around school that I am sleeping with you, and that makes me the number one public enemy in the entire girl population! You can't even decide things for yourself!"

"Why do you have to care about it? Let people think what they want," Elsword responded.

Finally losing her anger, she slapped the boy.

"But I'm not like you! I'm not able to ignore everything they said! I'm not able to just suddenly make myself disappear from a situation like that!" Aisha said.

By now, Aisha was crying. She tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. Elsword stood up, and reached out towards her, trying to wipe her tears away. She slapped his hand away.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Elsword nodded.

"Okay…if you say so…I'll go pack my things."

He looked hurt, as he walked away, leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>School felt empty. For the first time, Elsword didn't attend school, in fact he didn't for the whole week. Each time Aisha would go home, she would always expect the red haired boy to be there first, waiting for her. She opened the door to her house.<p>

"I'm back!" she said, half expecting for the response that Elsword usually gave back.

There was no answer. Aisha leaned on the door and let herself fall to the ground.

"_Why did I say something so stupid?"_

* * *

><p><em>It was night time, and Aisha was scared of the dark. She was a little girl, sitting on a grassy hill, beneath a large tree, crying. Aisha had ran from her relatives house, and now she was lost in the night.<em>

_"Are you alright?" a voice asked._

_The purple haired girl looked up. She couldn't see the figure, but she could tell the person was a boy her age._

_"Are you scared of the dark?" he asked._

_She nodded, seeing that it was the only thing she could do. The boy sat down beside her, and wrapped his jacket around her._

_"Don't worry, I'll be here. I'll always be here, Aisha. Because I have, and I always shall. Whenever you cry, whenever you are down. I will always be here, to protect you."_

_Before she could ask what he meant, he suddenly disappeared into the wind._

* * *

><p>Aisha sat up in bed, resting her head in her hands.<p>

"What was that about?" she muttered to no one in particular.

She rose out of bed, stretching and yawning. The purple haired girl dressed herself, before exiting her room. She made her way to the kitchen, and immediately started making herself breakfast. Suddenly a cloth clamped around her mouth. Angrily she elbowed the man, immediately loosening his grip. Aisha broke out of the man's grip, spinning and punching him in the face. Surprised, her attacker stepped back, crashing into the table. Taking this opportunity, Aisha ran for the front door. Behind her, the man had recovered and chased after her.

"Elsword!" she shouted.

Than she remembered, he wasn't here anymore. She felt the cloth cover her mouth again, and desperately tried to break free. But this time the man held a tighter grip.

"I got her boss," the man said.

At the same time, a man walked out into Aisha's field of vision. The blonde boy smiled sweetly.

"We acquired the bait," he said. "Take her and leave the note here."

Aisha squirmed, but she felt her body loosen, and grow weaker. Than her world turned black.

Aisha woke up to an unfamiliar scenery. It was dark, and she appeared to be alone in the dark room. As her eyes adjusted, she realised that she was in an abandoned warehouse. Aisha tried to stand, only realising that she was chained to a chair.

* * *

><p>"Your awake?"<p>

The purple haired girl turned her head, and stared at the figure that just emerged from the darkness of the warehouse. It was the blonde boy from earlier, except now he held a single hand gun in his hand.

"Hello Aisha," he said. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but trust me it was necessary."

"How do you know my name? Necessary for what?" she spat out. "I'm not of any importance!"

The blonde boy chuckled.

"Oh but you are," he said playfully, grabbing her cheek. "You have something in that memory of yours, and I need it. As for knowing your name, well. It's a long story, but right now you need to remember."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Remember what?"

The boy laughed, slapping his forehead.

"That's right," he said, pretending he just figured something out. "The magician forced you to forget didn't he? Oh, that's brilliant."

Aisha raised an eyebrow. Did he mean Elsword? Thinking back to when they first met, she did see him 'erase' someone's memory, but was that legitimate?

"But how?" Aisha asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he said, just as there was a loud clang. "We seemed to have a guest."

The blonde boy whistled, and a dozen men came into view, each holding a machine gun in their hand.

"Be on guard," the blonde boy said. "We are dealing with the magician himself."

Aisha gulped quietly. She was scared. No matter how much she tried to hide it, a small tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Whenever you cry…"<em>**

* * *

><p>Why was she remembering this thing now? She didn't understand why.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Whenever you are down…"<em>**

* * *

><p>Of course. She wasn't remembering a dream, it was her past.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>I will always be here, to protect you."<em>**

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was an explosion in the ceiling. Smoke and debris slew everywhere, just as a shadow dropped from the ceiling, landing in a crouch. The boy smiled his ever so familiar smile. His flame red hair wavered in the night's wind.<p>

"Sorry I'm late…Aisha." Elsword said, brandishing the sword by his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this was rushed a bit, but I had trouble balancing school and writing so...hopefully it was alright, if there are any problems I'll be happy to fix them<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Elsword wore different clothes than normal. A long black cowled coat, over a fine dark red material vest. The men were shocked, their mouths opened.

Chung smiled, before laughing.

"Wearing your old costume magician?" Chung asked. "Assassin from the age of seven, making a name for yourself as the assassin that used magic tricks…it was said you died in a mission, some people said that you killed someone accidentally and you couldn't live with that on your conscience a faked your death."

Elsword's eyes were cold and emotionless, but there was something else in his eyes. The expression of boredom? No…the eyes of someone standing above others like a god.

Growling, Elsword leapt forward, striking the first man, grabbing him and quite literally throwing him into another two.

The rest tried to open fire, but Elsword disappeared, appearing behind them sweeping them of their feet, swinging his sword once. Blood trickled down the blade, as fresh wounds on the men's neck appeared.

Now there was only Chung, who was trembling.

"How can this be?" he said nervously. "It's been five years, you shouldn't be this strong."

The blonde boy stepped backwards, letting Aisha fall to her knees.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his gun and fired his gun. Swinging his sword, Elsword deflected the bullets with ease.

Drawing another gun, the blonde boy started shooting with both guns. But still, Elsword responded with deflections.

Chung continued to fire, until his guns clicked uselessly.

The red haired boy walked towards Chung, punching him in the face with his left hand.

"Was it you that killed the little boy and his mother when I arrived in Velder?" Elsword asked.

Chung shook his head.

"I swear I didn't."

"Okay," Elsword responded. "I'll spare you."

Chung nodded, sliding backwards, cowering slightly. Elsword turned around, walking towards where Aisha was sitting, shaking slightly.

"You okay?" he asked, offering his hand.

Aisha stood up, smiling. Suddenly her smile disappeared.

"Elsword look out!"

Too late, the bullet entered his body, forcing him to his knees.

Chung laughed excitedly.

"You expect me to let you go so easily?" he said. "I'm sorry magician, but I need that girls memories."

Growling, Elsword stood back up, raising his sword and charging forward. He expect for Chung to cower, however the blonde boy blocked with his silver pistol.

"Sorry, these are custom made."

Surprised, the blonde boy swept Elsword's legs. The red haired boy jumped at the last moment, swinging his sword at Chung's head. The blonde boy ducked, raising his gun and firing shot. Elsword lifted his sword blocking the bullet and leaping back, skidding to a halt in front of Aisha.

"About your skills still being strong, I lied."

Chung drew his second gun, raising it and aiming it at Elsword.

"I came to fight the legendary assassin, and it truly, truly breaks my heart to see the person I most admired turned out to be such a weakling." The blonde boy continued.

Elsword raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I successfully blocked your attacks even when I was wounded."

"But you didn't stop me from hurting her did you?"

Elsword gripped his sword tighter, lifting it.

"That's true," he muttered. "I assumed that it would be safer if I was further away from her. I'm sorry Aisha, truly I am."

"Oh, the feels," Chung muttered. "It's not like you are going to win this anyway magician, but feel grateful that I need your skills to bring back Aisha's memories."

"**Say your prayers." **Elsword spat out. **"You're a dead man."**

Chung laughed, raising his gun.

"Like I said, you can't beat m-"

He was cut off as a sword sliced both his guns in half. Elsword followed with a kick, sending Chung reeling backwards.

The blonde boy coughed.

Elsword continued to attack, striking Chung without a single break in sequence. At last he lashed out with his hand, choking Chung and lifting him into the air with no visible effort.

"Listen here blondie," he said. "You ever appear in front of Aisha again, and **I will kill you.**"

He let Chung drop onto the floor, unconscious from the constant beatings. He walked over to Aisha who was kneeling in shook.

"How-"

"Magic," Elsword interrupted, offering his hand for Aisha to stand.

"Are you hurt, _milady,_" he said teasingly.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Aisha asked, pointing at his wound.

"Don't worry," Elsword said. "It's fi-"

He coughed and staggered slightly. Aisha stood up, hugging Elsword.

"Thank you…you bloody idiot," she said.

"I don't think your meant to add that last bit."

"Idiot."

She rested her head against his chest.

"Will you be staying at my house?"

"…yes…"

* * *

><p>Elsword collapsed onto the couch, groaning.<p>

"Aisha can you get me a spoon and a knife please, I have to get this bullet out," Elsword said.

The purple haired girl nodded, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the things.

She re entered the living room handing him the things.

"Okay, here does."

He took off his shirt, and bit onto the spoon, before taking out the spoon again.

"You might want to turn around," he said.

"Why?"

"…your funeral."

He bit onto the spoon and sliced the area where the bullet wound was with the knife, letting blood flow out. Aisha choked, and turned around.

"Are you stupid!?" she shouted.

"I-I need to g-get this s-stupid bullet out!" Elsword roared in pain as he pinched the bullet and tore it out of his body. Quickly, he threw the bullet onto the table and ripped his shirt. He tied his shirt around the wound tightly, stopping the blood flow.

"And I-I should be alright in the morning," the boy groaned, lying onto the couch. "Though do you have a sewing kit?" he asked.

Aisha shook her head.

Elsword shrugged, groaning since he forgot he had a wound.

"So you're an assassin?"

"Yep."

"So…you killed people?"

"…Yes…some I regret since their families will never see them again. Though some really piss me off, even more so than Chung."

Aisha nodded, sitting next to Elsword, and gently placing her hand on his stomach.

"I didn't think you would show up," Aisha said. "Which reminds me, where were you?"

Elsword chuckled. "I was going to leave Velder, but I heard some rumours here and there that you were going to be killed. So I stayed."

"And thankfully you did. Luckily you got there just in time," Aisha said, grinning.

"Oh I was there before you woke up. I just thought it would be awesome if I appeared in a heroic way," the boy answered.

Aisha continued to grin.

"So you were there the whole time?"

"Yep."

She brought her fist down into Elsword's face.

"You idiot!"

* * *

><p>Stella burst into the loud chatting classroom.<p>

"Okay let's start this class," she said, half bored. "As you know, Elsword came back from hospital and stuff cause of family reasons of something similar…anyways I don't care, cause we have a new student. Come in."

Aisha looked at the classroom door.

"Another new student?" she muttered to herself.

A familiar blonde boy entered the classroom, smiling. Some girls squealed from the smile.

"Hi there," Chung said. "I'm Chung Seiker, please treat me well."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The sounds of sirens filled the air. The smell of smoke and gunfire lingered around the abandoned warehouse. Pressing his back against the wall the plump man fiddled with the suitcase in his hands, his fat hands trembling.

"S-shit," he muttered. "Why is he coming for me?"

Getting the case unlocked, he threw it open, grabbing the single handgun inside.

"Don't come any closer!" the man shouted, throwing the case onto the ground. "I have a gun…a-and I'm not afraid to use it. So whoever you are, just leave me alone."

The faint sound of chains rattled from behind him, followed by creaking.

_"Do not be afraid."_

The man gulped.

"Stay away!" he shouted, his voice echoing the warehouse. "The cops are nearby so…if you kill me they will arrest you!"

_"Do not be afraid."_

Shouting a curse, the man fired the gun.

"Leave me alone!"

Suddenly he felt someone grip his hand, crushing it. He yelped letting go of the gun. His legs suddenly caved in under him, forcing him to his knees.

"P-please," the man said. "I don't want to die."

The old man looked up at the towering figure. Dressed from head to toe in black it blended in with the shadows of the warehouse. His face was covered in the darkness as well, but the old man could see his playful smile.

"Do not be afraid…for the God of Death has come," the shadowy figure said.

* * *

><p>The large amounts of police cars we parked outside the abandoned warehouse, guns out and pointed towards the door.<p>

"We have given him enough time," Inspector Raven said. "Move in."

Nodding, the first squad police officers knocked the door down, immediately raising their guns up.

"Police! Don't move!"

Inside was silent and dark.

"Search the warehouse," the squad leader said.

They spilt into groups of three, each going into different direction of the warehouse. One group stayed back, searching the area.

"No sign here!"

"Same here!"

"Copy that," the squad leader said, pointing at one of the officers. "Get the inspector."

Nodding, the young officer rushed outside.

Puzzled, the squad leader rubbed his head. He was sure that the researcher of the Nasod syndicate was here.

"Can't find him?" Raven asked, walking in.

"Yes sir, he's nowhere to be found."

The inspector smirked, closing his eyes.

"Can you hear that?" Raven asked. "The sound of liquid dropping onto the floor."

The squad leader shook his head.

Raven sighed. "It's from above, the one place that most people never look."

As he said that, a single drop of liquid fell next to the inspector's foot. Together both men looked above them at the space above the warehouse entrance.

There a body could be seen, hung by chains.

"Shine a light up there," Raven said.

Nodding, the squad leader switched his light on and pointed it up at the hanging corpse.

"That's the researcher alright," the squad leader said, gulping. "Why hang him there?"

The inspector pointed to the space above the corpse.

"Because someone wanted to leave us a message."

The squad leader shone the light at the space above the corpse. Above the corpse was something written in blood red writing.

_"One the first day of Christmas, I give you a corpse in a warehouse…Enjoy my early Christmas present Inspector? If so, there's plenty more to come. Let me make this clear. You can't stop me. You can't save anyone. But your welcome to try, and I wish you the best of luck if you do…until the next time,_

_Your friend_

_The God of Death_

_PS. My next target is in Velder"_

"He's toying with us," the squad leader growled. "We'll catch him for sure next time."

Raven stared at the words.

"Contact the Reds," the inspector said. "This is more their line of work."

"But si-"

"Just do it!" Raven shouted. "We don't have much time. Contact them, and we will be on our way."

"On our way? Where to?"

"Velder."

* * *

><p>The school roof doors suddenly banged open, revealing a red haired boy dragging a blonde boy by the throat. Elsword lifted Chung, slamming him against the wall.<p>

"You bastard!" Elsword growled. "Do you not understand the meaning of, leave Aisha alone?"

The blonde boy chuckled.

"I'm not here for Aisha," Chung replied, smiling innocently.

Elsword tightened his grip. Causing the blonde boy to choke slightly.

"Why should I trust you?" Elsword asked.

"You shouldn't…but I hear by cross my heart and hope to live forever, that I will not harm a hair on your little girlfriend."

The red haired boy bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't trust Chung. But honestly the blonde boy would be a good ally if the need arises. Sighing, he dropped the blonde boy.

As he did, the door burst open, as Aisha ran onto the roof.

"Oh thank god," she said, slightly out of breath. "I thought you were going to kill him El."

Chung chuckled. "Panting heavily already? Ought to do some cardio."

Elsword glared at the blonde boy.

"Let's get this done and sorted," he said. "I don't trust you. But you even think about harming her then-"

"You'll kill me ladida etcetera," Chung interrupted. "Look I get the point. I'm not even here for Aisha, just for you."

The red haired boy raised an eyebrow, indicating for Chung to continue.

"Until I kill you myself, I won't allow you to lose to anyone," he said. "Meaning if you die against someone else I will kill you. Get the picture?"

Aisha coughed, getting their attention to focus on her.

"El," she said. "As much as I want to punch him, he's not worth your time. I'm sure he isn't stupid enough to attack me with you around."

Elsword nodded.

Grabbing Elsword's hand, Aisha started to drag him away.

"Wait Aisha," Chung called out.

The girl stopped, turning around to face the beaten boy.

"Need to tell you something," he said. "Elsword, some privacy."

"Like hell I'm go-"

"El it's fine."

Reluctantly he let her hand go, walking down the stairs first. Aisha turned to face Chung.

"Yes?" she asked. "You were going to tell me something?"

"Do you trust him?"

"What?"

"I said do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"With your life?" Chung asked.

Aisha was about to answer, but stopped. She had this slight feeling that she shouldn't, after all he did hide some many things from her, and still won't talk about them. But…the things he has done for her.

"Yes," she answered.

Chung chuckled.

"Ask him about the Nasod syndicate," he said. "You would want to know about it."

Aisha made a note to ask him that. But why did does the name sound familiar?

It didn't matter now. Elsword was probably worried.

"Maybe," Aisha answered, before turning around and walking away.

Chung watch the purple haired girl disappear from his sight. He laughed and looked at the sky.

"See if you trust him then, Aisha."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The smoke alarm sounded, waking Aisha from her trance. Panicking, she remembered that she had been cooking. Muttering loud curse, Elsword walked down the stairs, his hands covering his ears.

"Aisha," he shouted over the noise. "Mind keeping it down a little?"

With an apologetic look she grabbed a towel and immediately started fanning the smoke alarm. Couple of seconds later the noise finally died down.

Grabbing the handle of the pot, Aisha yelped and immediately dropped it. Their dinner of overcooked chicken broth noodles spilled over the tiled floor.

"You okay?" Elsword asked Aisha, who was running her hand under cold water.

"S-sorry, I spoilt dinner," the purplette apologised.

"Aisha, did you not hear me?" Elsword asked once more, grabbing Aisha's shoulders. "Are you alright? Is anything bothering you at all?"

Nervously, Aisha stepped back, stepping on the spillage. She slipped and would have hit the ground if Elsword hadn't caught her.

"Thanks," Aisha said, standing up.

"Uh, I'll clean up," the red haired boy offered, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. "Go take a shower or something."

Without a word, Aisha smiled and ran out of the kitchen.

Elsword grabbed a towel and immediately started cleaning the spillage. Once it was down, he opened the cupboard for the packet of noodles.

Upstairs he could hear the shower being turned on. Suddenly the lights turned off, and everything was silent.

A black out?

Upstairs the shower must have turned cold, leaving Aisha freezing. He better check the fuse box quickly.

Elsword turned around and walked towards the living room, which was the direction for the main door. As he entered the room he realised something was wrong. There was the smell of…chocolate?

_Crunch!_

Elsword immediately leapt forward and turned around. Standing there was a tall man dressed in black from head to toe. Since the room was dark, he couldn't see the man's face, but there was faint moonlight through the main windows, showing his figure.

It was impossible, Elsword didn't feel the man's presence. How was it possible? Instead of feeling nervous, he felt…calm?

"Do not be afraid magician," the figure said. "Please, sit."

As if the house was his, the man sat down on the couch, letting out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

Nervously, Elsword sat down on the opposite couch.

"Are you here for Aisha?" Elsword asked.

"Please," the man said. "That should be the least of your concerns. She'll be dead on the twelfth day of Christmas. You know, in accordance to the little carol."

"What of it?"

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a corpse hanging from a warehouse. On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a bloodied head in a freezer. On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a body buried in cement," _sang the shadowy figure. "What do you think? I can send you a copy once I'm done."

Elsword growled, his hands clenching into fists.

"You're a demon," the boy spat out.

"No no, of course not," the man said, shaking his head. "I'm the God of Death. Don't mistake me with you."

That name. Elsword's eyes widened. That name was familiar definitely…why was it familiar?

"Please don't bother over using your brain in that way," the God of Death said.

Elsword was angry. But why couldn't he lash out right now. Why can't he rely on his anger now?

"Maybe I might skip ahead of the line since I'm here right now," the man teased.

Finally mustering the courage, Elsword leapt up.

"**Don't you dare lay a hand on her or you're a dead man!**" Elsword shouted.

Expecting the man to cower or disappear, the boy was surprised when the figure laughed.

"You're talented alright," the God of Death said. "Sadly your little trick can only work on those that don't kill much, or nil at all. From all the people that you have assassinated, you develop a natural self-defence. Know what it is?"

Elsword shook his head. Wasn't it just anger?

The shadowy figure stood up, showing his true height, that stood a foot taller than Elsword.

"The one thing that determines the difference between prey and predator," the God of Death answered. "**Bloodlust.**"

With a simple word Elsword felt like hiding, running, anything to get away from this man. But his body failed him. He couldn't move. He trembled slightly. This pressure…he was going to die.

Raising his hand, Elsword looked the shadowy figure in the eye.

"Go to slee-"

The man angrily smacked the boys hand away.

"The power of suggestion," he muttered. "Very sneaky. You force me to focus on your hand and once I'm focussed you speak to my subconscious while I'm not paying attention to you. Bad trick against someone that doesn't really take notice of those beneath him."

Grabbing the boy's throat, the God of Death leaned forward, splaying out his hand.

"Go to sleep," the shadowy figure muttered.

Too late, Elsword could feel his eyelids slowly getting heavy. He bit his lip, hoping the pain would wake him.

The God of Death leaned closer and whispered something into Elsword's ear. His lip was in pain, and the hand disappeared from around his throat. The God of Death let the boy crumple to the floor.

"You can't stop me magician," he said. "No one can. Not even a monster like you."

Cursing, Elsword reached forward, hoping to grab the man. But like a shadow, he seemed to melt away as if he was never there in the first place. The last thing he saw were the lights turning on, and the worried expression of Aisha calling his name. Then his world turned black.

* * *

><p>Elsword woke up, sweating and panting heavily. He was in a hospital room, his head was bandaged tightly where he had fallen onto.<p>

"Morning magician," Chung muttered from beside the red haired boy's bedside. "Had a nice sleep."  
>"Aisha," Elsword muttered. "Where's Aisha!?"<p>

Chung pointed at the foot of his bed. Sleeping soundly was the purplette herself, with a worried look on her face.

Sighing, Elsword laid back down.

"Thank god," he muttered.

Realising something he sat back up, pointing at Chung accusingly.

"What the hell are you doing in my hospital room?" Elsword asked.

"Aisha called me saying you knocked your head while there was a blackout," Chung explained. "I want to kill you myself, so I had to make sure you survive."

"Aisha called you? When the hell did you-"

"I stole her phone and added my contact details," the blonde boy interrupted. "You steal her phone all the time."

"Borrow," Elsword corrected. "Without permission."

"In any case," Chung continued. "I knew you would delete it so I disguised it as a Pikachu avatar."

"A Pokemon? You were that ridiculous avatar? I was outsmarted by a bloody non-existent children's character?"

Sadly, Chung nodded.

"Your dignity has been destroyed," the blonde boy teased.

"Yes…yes it has."

Sighing, Elsword laid back down on the hospital bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey magician," Chung said. "About the Nasod syndicate."

Elsword opened his eyes and turned to face the blonde boy with a confused expression on his face.

"I checked your background," Chung explained. "had some interesting stuff in it…that experiment should have killed you, no matter how strong you are."

"So you're saying I should have died?" Elsword asked.

"Yes and no," the blonde boy answered. "Look, their experiments were cruel beyond imagination. I almost puked to be honest."

Elsword nodded, before closing his eyes.

"Okay, whatever," he said. "I'm alive so that's that. Let me sleep now."

"Wait one more thing," Chung said. "I did research before the Nasod experiments. Your past…doesn't exist. You have no background, and I checked your hometown of Ruben and there are no records of an Elsword Sieghart."

Opening his eyes, Elsword sat up suddenly, and grabbed Chung's throat with one hand. The motioned woke Aisha.

"You bastard!" Elsword shouted. "First targeting Aisha, than about my experimental life and now you researched my past!"

"I mean, it was hard," Chung said. "It took me forever to find that information."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have done that! There's a reason why it's hard to find in the first place!"

Angrily Elsword threw Chung into the wall. Aisha stared at Elsword, his eyes enraged.

This wasn't the Elsword she knew. Normally his anger would be different. This wasn't the eyes of anger. She had never seen anything like them.

Getting up from the bed, Elsword walked over to Chung's weakened body, grabbing him by the collar. With ease he lifted the boy up.

"What the hell are you?" Chung asked.

Suddenly, Aisha tackled Elsword to the ground.

"Call the nurse Chung!" Aisha shouted, straddling Elsword.

The blonde boy nodded, rushing out of the room.

"Elsword, what's happening?!" Aisha asked worryingly.

Elsword roared in pain, slamming his fists, crunching the floor. He was much stronger than before, what was happening?

"Aisha, run!" the boy forced out. "I'm not human! I'm a thing, just run!"

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

Elsword groaned.

"I…was an experiment in the Nasod syndicate," he forced out. "I'm one of 300 experiments, and only three survived!"

"Elsword, stay with me," Aisha cooed, rubbing Elsword's face gently. "What was this experiment?"

"Nano machines," Elsword forced out. His forehead was now sweaty, his eyes, bloodshot. "They enhance the body, can make it go berserk and possibly kill the subject! I'm injected with them, and the God of Death-"

"The what?"

"An assassin was at your house last night," Elsword groaned. "Aisha, I can no longer hold on. Run! Now!"

Suddenly Elsword stopped moving.

"El?" Aisha asked worryingly. "El?"

Elsword's arm suddenly shot up, and grabbed Aisha's head. Nerves started to be more defined, looking like webs all over his body. Elsword's crimson eyes were now blood red, and filled with insanity.

Slowly he stood, lifting Aisha up.

"El," she pleaded. "Please stop."

Elsword cocked his head, not understanding her. There was only one phrase flowing through his head, through his subconscious. The phrase that was whispered when the God of Death was at Aisha's house.

_"Awaken…monster."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** **should probably mention that this is where the plot picks up, cause the story is coming to an end, so hopefully this plot twist wasn't like...corny or ironic XD...but hey i was wondering if anyone can guess the God of Death's identity...if you want to guess than PM me.  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago<em>

* * *

><p>"Test subject 113#," the leading doctor said.<p>

The red haired boy walked forward nervously. Next to him, an older girl stayed by his side, smiling sadly. Why was she sad?

Next thing he knew he was torn away from the older girl's arms. Desperately he tried to run to his sister, but the doctor carried him. He was helpless.

As he struggled he was strapped to an operating table. He couldn't help but notice the red stains that were soaked in the white sheets.

Then came the excruciating pain. The needles were pushed into him, as the nanomachines were injected into his body. He thrashed about aggressively. The only thought that went through his mind, _"I don't want to die"._

After what seemed like hours, the red haired boy opened his eyes, the light stinging his eyes.

"He's alive!" one of the doctors said. "I can't believe it! The first to survive!"

Weakly, the boy tried to sit up, realising that he was strapped in.

"Hey, test subject 113#," the purple haired doctor said. "We expect great things from you."

He was unstrapped, before he was carried away. He was thrown into a cage where the room was empty. He was all by himself.

"S-sis…ter?" he said.

So there he sat, in that empty room all by himself. Suddenly there was a light that filled the dark empty room. A small girl walked in, curiously making her way to the boy in the cage.

"Hello?" she called out.

She was young, about the boy's age. Her hair was tied into two childish pigtails that bounced slightly as she walked.

"What's your name?" she asked gently placing her hand on the cage bars.

The boy didn't answer. He didn't know his name. Only referred to as test subject 113#.

"I'm Aisha," she said, smiling. "Aisha Glenstid."

Still the boy said nothing, just stared at her.

"Do you not know your name?" she asked.

He nodded.

"hmm," Aisha muttered quietly. "How about Elsword? That's the name of my favourite story character. Elsword Sieghart."

The red haired boy shook his head, obviously hating the name.

"But it's a good name," she complained. "A fantastic magician, using his skills to protect those close to him. It's a very interesting story!"

The red haired boy sighed.

"I can't read," he said. "I never tried."

"Then can I tell you the story?" she asked.

The boy shrugged.

Smiling, the girl sat down on the concrete floor.

"There was once a magician," Aisha started. "Brave, strong and lovable. At first he was evil, but one day he met a girl. She showed him a new way of looking at the world. So he changed his ways. His cold heart soon melted, and he became good. The people no longer feared him. But there was one that could never forgive him. Making a contract with death himself, the boy sought to kill the magician, seeing as he had wronged so many people. But the boy soon lost his desire, soon turning against everyone. He killed in hope that the magician would come to him. So finally on that fateful day the boy killed-"

"Aisha!" the head doctor called out from the door way. "Do not interfere with our tests."

Walking into the room, he picked her up and carried her outside. The boy couldn't hear them talk anymore as the door closed shut. Leaving him in the darkness. He wanted to hear the ending of the story. What happens in the end?

* * *

><p><em>Present time<br>_

"Elsword!" Chung shouted, firing his gun again. Roaring, Elsword dropped Aisha, holding his shoulder.

"Snap out of it! This isn't the person I looked up to!" the blonde boy continued.

Coughing, Aisha desperately inhaled. Shooting once more, Chung fired at Elsword, but horrifically, wherever he shot the skin would just heal, as if nothing had happened.

"Aisha," Chung shouted. "Run to me now!"

Nodding, the purple haired girl ran from the room towards Chung, as the blonde boy continued to shoot the red haired boy quickly without a moment's hesitation.

As Aisha stood beside Chung, the blonde boy stopped shooting.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Out of bullets."

"Just great."

Roaring, Elsword charged at them, his speed now on a completely different level than before.

"Run!" Chung shouted, pulling Aisha around the corner.

Grabbing something from his pocket he threw it behind him. It exploded, sending smoke and debris everywhere.

"Thank god I decided not to call the nurse," Chung muttered. "I don't want to be responsible for repair bills."

He stopped and squinted through the smoke trying to see the red haired boy.

"Did we get him?" Aisha asked. "Is he alright?"

Suddenly through the smoke Elsword shot out like a bullet, raising his fists. Aisha flinched, and Chung was about to raise his gun, remembering that he already ran out of bullets.

Elsword stopped centimetres away from Chung's head, sniffing the air. Growling, Elsword lowered his fists and walked around the two of them. He sniffed the air again, before growling.

He broke into a sprint leaping through the window at the end of the corridor.

"Uh…isn't this the 27th floor?" Aisha asked.

"The nanomachines in his body make him almost indestructible," he said. "A fall like that would affect him as much as a gentle breeze."

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you help me?" Aisha asked. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

Chung smirked.

"I didn't do it for you," the blonde boy stated. "And if you have any other questions, let's save it for when we escape police custody."

Aisha was confused. She was about to ask why he said that, before sirens filled the air.

"Ah," she said. "couldn't we just tell them the truth?"

"Sure," Chung said sarcastically. "A boy was turned into a monster with the use of technology that shouldn't even exist for the next decade, and he jumped out the window of the 27th floor. I'm an assassin and you're a girl that forgot most of her memories. If you say that I'm sure they will take you seriously."

Aisha sighed heavily.

"I'm more worried about Elsword."

* * *

><p>Leaping through the air, Elsword sniffed at the air. He could smell him. The prey, the enemy, the target. Easily he leapt from building to building without breaking a sweat. Where was he?<p>

There, seeing the lone figure at the roof of the next building, Elsword landed, crushing the rooftop slightly.

The God of Death smiled. Now it was broad daylight, his white hair was visible. Over his face was a black mask, that didn't show the person's face. Around his collar were padlocks, as if they were locking something back. And in his hand, were a pair of glowing blue dice.

"So my brother monster," the God of Death said. "How long has it been since we were experiments?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_The fire was everywhere, the twenty years of product and research burned to ash. There was panic everywhere as the fire grew even stronger. That's where she saw it. The cruel smile, of a child no longer considered human. In the midst of dead bodies, with a lighter in this hand, the white haired subject laughed gleefully._

* * *

><p>Elesis shot up from bed, grabbing her head. It was that dream again, oh how she despised it. Still, she was up, that's all that really matted at the moment.<p>

Slipping out of bed, she threw on her white gown, before exiting her bedroom. After a couple of minutes later, it was nearly time for her to leave.

Dressed now in male like attire and a single cookie in her mouth, she grabbed her keys, leaving her apartment.

Locking the door, she double-checked that it was locked, before making her way to work.

* * *

><p>Entering the police station, she was about to walk to her office, before some bickering could be heard.<p>

_Raven?_

It sounded as if he were arguing with a child. Walking towards the interrogation rooms, Elesis entered the darkroom, on the opposite side of the mirror.

"Scuse me," she apologised.

Inside, her childhood friend, Rena, stood shocked at seeing her sudden entrance.

"Elesis," she hissed. "What are you doing here, you have no relations to this case."

"What's this, the hospital bombing?" Elesis asked, ignoring Rena's attempted shooing.

Rena nodded, staring back at Raven who was shouting at the blonde haired boy inside.

"Stop playing a fool and tell us what happened!" Raven roared, slamming his fist onto the table.

Chung yawned, amused at the police inspector.

"What happened was," Chung started. "That you got up at roughly 5:00 this morning, worked out, took a shower, went to work at 6:00, bought the newspaper, The Southern Velder from the looks of it, and than you didn't have breakfast, before arriving here."

"I like that kid," Elesis muttered, smirking slightly. "He observed all that."

The two women watched as Raven gave up, and showed Chung out of the interrogation room, hoping that the purple haired girl might share some information.

Aisha entered the room, and Elesis immediately stepped back, shocked.

"It can't be," she stated.

She peered closer as the interrogation started.

"So miss Glenstid," Raven said, before he was interrupted by Elesis banging on the mirror.

"Excuse me for a moment," Raven sighed, angrily standing and exiting the room.

Trying to keep his temper in check, he entered the opposing room, glaring at Elesis.

"I thought it was you," he stated. "Do you mind? Interrogation in process?"

Without saying anything, Elesis pushed past Raven, about to enter the room that Aisha was in.

Raven grabbed the redheads arm.

"This is my case," he said.

"This is mine too," Elesis said. "She's related to the God of Death incident."

Before Raven could ask anything else, she broke out of his grip and entered the room. Aisha looked up, surprised at the new person attending her.

"Hi," Aisha said nervously. "Did something happen to the old guy?"

As she said that, some shouting and 'unpleasant' words could be heard from the other side of the mirror.

Ignoring them, Elesis grabbed the seat, and sat down, staring into Aisha's eyes.

"Aisha Glenstid," she said. "It's good to see that you are alive and well."

Confused, Aisha was about to ask what she meant, but Elesis raised her hand, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

"I have no time for anything to do with our past," she said. "Right now I'm guessing that you haven't gained back your memories, good, that means the God of Death will be leaving you for last…hopefully."

Again, the purplette tried to ask what was going on, but was interrupted by Elesis' hand.

"As I was saying, no time," Elesis continued. "Right now I need you to tell me where my brother, Elsword, is. I know you know, and I know you know that I know that you know, that you know my brother. Right now, we need to somehow jog that memory of yours."

Ignoring the expression of disbelief on Aisha's face, Elesis stood and walked to the mirror.

"Raven," she said. "Would you be a dear and grab that blonde boy and bring him here? It's best that he listen to what I'm about to say."

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Aisha, Chung, Elesis, Raven and his subordinate Rena were in the room.<p>

"I should introduce myself," Elesis said. "I am the current principal detective of the Reds. A police task force that tends to, track down inhuman like activities, putting it simply."

Suddenly she slammed her hand on the table.

"Did any of you two see the God of Death, or encounter him in anyway at all?" Elesis asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Good," Elesis said, eyeing Chung suspiciously. "He never leaves traces behind. Whoever encounters him, will end up dead. So far no one has survived yet."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Chung asked.

"Firstly we need to find the whereabouts of my brother," Elesis said. "If my suspicion are right, the God of Death needs him for whatever reason. I just don't know why."

* * *

><p>Bang!<p>

The metal wall dented, about to give way to the amazing force. Another punch, and Elsword brought through the wall, pushing his way into the room.

He was followed by Glaive, or better known by the alias the God of Death. Together they walked towards the abandoned lab, the remains of burnt research and objects everywhere, creating a foul smell.

"Brings back memories does it not my fellow subject?" Glaive asked. "All that testing, and finally the break through we were waiting for."

Elsword didn't say anything, just followed Glaive through the lab. Seeing what he was looking for, the God of Death picked up the syringe like object.

"I found it," he said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The interrogation was over, and Elesis was outside, getting a cup of water from the water dispenser.<p>

"Ms Sieghart," Aisha asked, walking beside her.

"Please, Elesis is fine," Elesis answered, bringing the cup of water to her lips.

"So you're Elsword's older sister right?" she asked.

Elesis nodded.

"But he told me that you were-"

"Dead," the redhead finished Aisha's sentence for her. "I know. But he was mistaken that's all. I also prefer not to talk about my past, so if you excuse me, I have to get around to finding my brother."

The girl nodded sadly, looking at the floor. Seeing this, Elesis gently placed her hand on Aisha's head.

"You probably don't remember, but we got along really well when we were younger," Elesis said. "Chung must have told you about the experimenting, right?"

Once again, Aisha nodded.

"Well, I remember feeling scared, but a certain purple haired girl cheered me up at the very last moment, and I survived," Elesis continued. "You have done enough Aisha. What's about to happen will alter the course of history. This is not your world to be in, it's not one for a child. People will die, and people will suffer, that is the fate of this cruel world. So before you regret it, go back to your normal school life. We take it from here."

Without saying anything else, Elesis left the girl there, still thinking about her words.

Aisha knew she was right, she can't defend herself, it was always Elsword that came to save her, to protect her. She would only get herself killed.

Coming to her senses, she made her way out of the police station, walking home from there.

A certain blonde boy walked beside her, not saying anything.

"Chung," Aisha said. "I want your honest opinion."

"I'm all ears," he said.

"Do you really think I should go back to my normal life?"

Chung pondered for a while, thinking of how he should express his thoughts.

"Yes," he said. "You would be a liability."

"I thought so," the girl answered sadly. "So Elesis was right."

Together they arrived outside Aisha's house, entering without saying anything.

The rest of the day seemed dull, Chung decided to sleep over in case 'someone', meaning Elsword or the God of Death, would come. Not like Chung really stood a chance, but at least he could give Aisha some time.

Aisha had allowed Chung to use the couch, and while the boy was getting ready to sleep, the girl was upstairs in her room, still thinking about what Elesis had said.

She definitely didn't belong in that world. But yet, she couldn't get Elsword out of her mind. This nagging feeling.

She knows this feeling, she already has felt this feelings for a while now, but always had rejected it.

Aisha loved Elsword with all her heart, his smile, his personality, his protective ways. Everyone of it, even the downsides appealed to her. Yet.

She couldn't do anything, she was just…Aisha.

A single tear strolled down her cheek, falling onto her bed. More followed, until she was finally sobbing. That night, she cried herself to sleep, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Aisha woke up early that morning even though it was the weekend. She sat at the kitchen table, still thinking of what to do. An hour later, she made her choice, just as Chung walked into the room.<p>

"Morning," Chung said, before stopping and staring at her face. "It seems you made your decision."

Aisha nodded.

"So which is it?" the boy asked, smiling slightly as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"Chung," Aisha said. "Teach me how to take another person's life."


	10. Chapter 9'5: Chung's backstory

**A/N Well it's been a long time. Sorry about that, with school stuff, getting sick etc. So here's the story of Chung's past, I didn't know how I was going to put this into the story so I made it a sub chapter instead . **

* * *

><p>Chapter nine and a half<p>

A quiet blonde boy was busy reading the newspaper in the backyard of the Glenstid home. Right leg resting over his left, he hummed a cheerful song to himself, flipping the page.

The window behind him clicked almost inaudibly, before it slid open slightly. Suddenly the window fully opened, just as a small delicate arm shot out with a knife, aiming for the boy's neck.

Chung Seiker leaned to the left, grabbing his assailant's arm and pulling her out the window, throwing her right in front of him, the knife in her hand falling to his feet.

Aisha screamed as her body came into contact with the grassy ground.

Groaning, she lay there, her left shoulder aching.

"Pathetic attempt," Chung muttered. "You opening the window was way to loud, and your breathing was raspy that I could hear it before you opened the window."

Standing up, the blonde boy put his newspaper down.

"If you can come close to killing me I will accept you entering this world," the boy reminded her. "That's if you can."

Grabbing the knife, he placed it in her hand, and put the knife against his throat, beckoning for Aisha to slice him.

Slightly annoyed, the purple haired girl tried to push the knife, but found herself shaking instead, unable to deal the blow.

"That's your main problem right there," Chung muttered. "You are not prepared to take a life. If you can show me that you are not hesitant in taking my life, than I'll admit that you can be useful."

Taking the knife from her trembling hands, he threw it onto the bench.

"And don't give me that crap about that it's because I'm your friend," he continued. "Because I'm not your friend. Nor do I need really any need for any. I threw away those feelings a long time ago."

Sighing, Aisha nodded, before giving a sheepish smile.

"At least teach me to defend myself," the girl said. "I won't need to kill that way."

Angrily, the blonde boy flicked Aisha on the forehead, before making his way into the house.

"The easiest way for you to learn to defend yourself is to learn how to kill. The best offense is always a good defence."

And with that Chung made his way to the lounge, awaiting Aisha's next assassination attempt.

Chung stopped for a brief moment in the kitchen, staring out the window as depressingly Aisha picked up the knife.

"How should I do this…Ara?" the blonde boy muttered.

* * *

><p>The blonde boy sat on the roof of Aisha's house, taking in a deep breath of the night air. He closed his eyes. A single piece of string was tied around his thumb, and followed down the roof, tied around the handle of the window at an angle which couldn't be seen it in the room. This would warn him if Aisha decided to try again.<p>

"There must be some better way to train Aisha," Chung muttered.

He lay there, staring into the night sky, and before he knew it, he slowly dozed off.

* * *

><p>The window opened slightly, a small slender arm came out and sliced the piece of string. The shadowy figure, cautious to make a sound, slowly crawled out of the window, and pulled herself onto the roof. Knife brandished, she walked towards the sleeping boy.<p>

Then she sheathed it. Over he shoulders, she threw the blanket onto Chung, waking him up. The blonde boy sat up, and stared at whoever had thrown the blanket onto him.

"Ara?" he asked, dumb folded.

The ebony haired beauty smiled a playful smile.

"You're going to catch a cold up here you big idiot," she stated, sitting down next to Chung.

The blonde boy observed his surroundings. It was night time, and the streets of Hamel were nearly silent.

"You had the perfect chance to kill me, idiot," the 12 year old assassin said, scooting slightly away from the younger girl.

"You're the idiot," she said. "Besides, I'm a martial artist. I beat my opponents, not kill them."

"Yet here you are, coming to an assassin for fighting tips?" Chung answered, amused at the older girls excuse.

Ara pouted, and stuck out her tongue at the blonde boy.

"I'm four years older than you, respect your elders."

"Not mentally you are."

"Hey!"

Chung ignored her, smirking slightly.

"Hey Chung it's going to rain soon."

"And?"

"Do you know why I like the rain?"

Not caring anymore, Chung stood up, pushing the blanket into Ara's arms.

"Don't know, don't care. I'm going back to my room, because you're being to noisy."

With that, the blonde boy leapt of the roof, catching the bar of the balcony below. Leaping into Ara's apartment room, he casually walked past the kitchen area, stealing a cookie jar on the table and exited her apartment. Sighing, Ara grabbed her blanket, leaping back into her room. She stopped as she got to the kitchen table.

"Aww, you took my cookies again!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Ara was eating at a nearby café with her friends. But before Ara could fully enjoy herself, Chung himself walked past the window, either ignoring Ara, or just didn't see her.<p>

"Chung?" Ara suddenly burst out, causing the rest to turn around to see the blonde boy, staring into the distant.

"You know the kid?" one of her friends asked, just as Chung walked away from view.

"Yeah, he's my…little brother," Ara lied nervously, so they wouldn't ask any complicated questions. "Dad gave birth to him sometime ago and not many people know about him because, uh…because he likes pizza…Gotta make sure he's fine."

The martial artist zoomed off, leaving a small cloud of dust, leaving her friends confused.

"Did she say her dad gave birth?"

* * *

><p>Ara ran roughly in the blonde boys direction. She scanned left and right as she ran, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy. The girl skidded to a halt at one of the alleyways, and watched as Chung backed the larger man into a corner. In his hand was a bloodied knife.<p>

"Chung stop!" Ara shouted, causing the boy to turn his head.

While he was distracted the bigger man lashed out, striking his assassin in the head. Rushing to his aide, Ara leapt into the air at the last moment, sending her target flying into the back wall with a solid crack sounding. The ebony haired girl glared at the larger man, but he remained still. Confident that the man won't stand up anytime soon, Ara turned back to face the injured boy, a small trickle of blood coursing down his head.

"Why did you stop m-?" Chung was about to say, before he was slapped by the older girl.

"You could have killed him," she said angrily.

"He's a killer himself, he deserves to die," Chung answered coldly, looking up into Ara's eyes.

"Than what about you? You're a killer to remember?"

"The strong survive in this world, the weak die…I simply was strong."

Ara clenched her fists into a tight ball.

"Do you really believe that?"

There was a brief silence, before Chung nodded.

"Don't you have any compassion?"

"I threw my compassion out when my family was slaughtered, when I was sent to hell…even so, why do you care? You could have stopped me when you learnt I was an assassin," the blonde boy said. "You had the strength to stop me and you didn't, you too are a killer are you not?"

Ara stared dumb folded at the younger boy who was lecturing her. She relaxed her fists, and sighed heavily.

"Yes…yes I am," she muttered darkly, walking around the boy. "Go finish up your business. I'm going home."

* * *

><p>A week passed and the two didn't talk with each other. Then it happened. The bell sounded for the end of school. Ara with her group of friends walked towards their school gate, where a strange white haired figure was waiting, leaning against the gates with a black mask of and a pair of glowing blue dice.<p>

"Ara Haan?" the figure asked.

The ebony haired boy stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you in private. It concerns Chung Seiker."

* * *

><p>Chung had a bad feeling. He didn't know what it was but he knew he had to see Ara. Getting up from his bed, he exited his apartment and made his way to Ara's, knocking on the door.<p>

"Ara?"

There was no answer. He knocked again, harder this time.

"Ara stop ignoring me and open the door," he said, irritated.

Chung pounded against the door, and a single sheet of paper flew from the top of the doorway. The boy snatched it and begun to read it.

_'I'll take care of this hindrance for you Chung. If you want her to live, meet me at the outskirts of Hamel bridge, you are important to me after all._

_Sincerely,_

_A concerned friend'_

The waterway of Hamel bridge tended to be empty at night. Especially one that was going to rain. A light shower poured down on the young blonde assassin, who stood in the muddy grass, dressed in a drenched white coat and black pants. In his right hand he held his trusty knife.

As he stood there getting drenched a single figure appeared from the shadows. White hair, an eerie mask, dressed in a long black trench coat. He was roughly Chung's size, so possibly near his age.

"Who are you, and what have you down with Ara?" Chung asked.

Without answering, the figure reached into his pocket and threw a silver pistol in front of Chung. As he did, a group of men walked out, holding Ara in her place who was bloodied and barely conscious.

"You mean, what I am about to do," the white haired boy replied. "That's a gun if you didn't know. I'll give you a chance to save her. Shoot me."

Without hesitation, Chung reached down and lifted the gun with ease. He pulled the trigger halfway and stopped. Would Ara want this? The blonde boy shook his head. He didn't care, he had to shoot.

"Do you think she would want for you to shoot me?" the white haired boy asked gleefully. "Don't care about her, kill me…or do you need some motivation?"

The white haired boy reached into his coat and produced another silver gun, pointing it towards Chung. Than almost immediately pointed it towards Ara.

"Let me see your desire to kill."

Chung's hand started to shake. He must shoot. He had to shoot. It didn't matter if Ara cared or not! A single shot was fired. Nobody moved. And slowly, Ara sagged slightly, a noticeable patch of red appearing through her clothing.

"A-Ara?" Chung asked almost inaudibly, lowering his gun.

Smiling through his mask, the white haired boy threw the silver gun onto the ground, before turning and walking away.

"You disappoint me Seiker," he said. "I'll let you off this time, so come find me in a couple years time. I'll be waiting."

Clicking his fingers, the men let Ara's body sink to the muddy ground. Coming to his senses as he watched the figures walk away, Chung threw the gun away and rushed to Ara's side, inspecting the wound. He had to get help. He was about to leave, but Ara grabbed his arm.

"It's…too late," she said weakly, coughing.

"You're going to be fine," Chung stated. "I'll call someo-"

"C-Chung…do you know…why I didn't stop you killing others?" Ara asked, smiling gently.

"Look Ara, save it when you recove-"

"B-Because I too…had m-my family killed," Ara continued. "I too know what you have b-been through…and killing will only bring m-more sadness. I-I'm you're friend Chung...f-friends help each other out..."

"So that's why…"

Smiling, Ara gently lifted her hand towards Chung's face, stroking it.

"S-So you do show compassion after all…crybaby," she said, wiping the tears streaming down the blonde boy's cheeks.

"I'm not crying…it's just the rain," Chung answered, trying to fight back the tears. "It's just the rain."

"T-That's what I like about the rain," Ara said, letting her arm fall beside her. "It tends to show the good in…a person…"

Chung smiled.

"Yes it does," he muttered, but she didn't respond. "Ara?"

Once again there was no response. Not holding it back anymore, he sobbed into his first and only friends body. Chung had seen many deaths before, why did he care about this one. Why is he crying over this one…

Chung wiped his tears away and stood up over Ara's body and made a silent prayer. There was the sound of a police siren in the air, slowly coming closer. No time to bury Ara…apologising inaudibly, he picked up the two silver pistols on the ground.

"I no this isn't what you want me to do...But I'll deliver the same fate to your killer Ara...count of it."

* * *

><p>Chung awoke to a blanket being thrown onto him.<p>

"You're going to catch a cold up here you idiot," Aisha said, standing over the blonde haired boy.

"You had the perfect chance to kill me, idiot," Chung answered smugly.

Aisha sighed.

"You're the idiot," the purple haired girl answered. "I told you, I won't kill you. Just teach me to defend myself."

The blonde boy sat up, smirking.

"Who was the one going on about 'teach me how to take a life'?" he mocked.

"I meant the _skill_ needed to take a life," she answered back. "If you would actually train me I might ge-"

"Sure."

There was a brief silence between the two.

"What?"

"Sure, I'll start teaching you. I know a bit of martial arts from a friend before. Was the head of her club," Chung said standing up.

"Wait…you have friends? Where? When?"

Chung stared at the sky.

"With her family…hey look, it's going to rain soon, we better get inside," Chung said, picking up the blanket.

He made his way to the edge of the roof.

"I like the rain," Aisha said, making Chung halt in his tracks. "Always brings out the good in a person."

Chung smiled and all knowing smile.

"Sure does..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it was rushed and all, or if it was a bit corny. Anyway, I realised I miscalculated the amount of chapters left by a lot, because I don't want to spread out to much in one chapter soooo...I'm guessing this time roughly five more chapters...maybe...anyway like usual, review, tell me what you think and I'll hopefully be able to update as soon as possible.<strong>


	11. hiatus

**If you are reading this, I have quit fan fiction. Maybe I might come back, but I hardly doubt that. Thank you for those that have been reading my stories and a special thank you to those that supported me. If you're wondering why this suddenly came up, let's just say I'm tired and getting bored of writing fanfics. It's starting to interfere with my life and I have to drop it as well. So once again, thank you for reading my fanfics, and maybe once my life decides to chill and go back to normal I might come back. Till then, this is good bye XD.**


End file.
